


Final Fantasy XV Reader Inserts

by Finfy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reader-Insert, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfy/pseuds/Finfy
Summary: [Reader X Various]So there are not enough stories out for FFXV yet so I took it on myself to write more. I hope you will like these. If you have any request, do message me about it.





	1. Unconditional - Ardyn Izunia

> _I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

Immense pain was burning your cheek as the echo of the impact of his hand on your skin was cutting through the silence – like a knife it plunged into your heart, reducing you to a crumbling mess in front of him. You could feel your world crumbling to pieces in front of you as he just watched you with a coldness you had never experienced before.

He had betrayed you. He had used you. „I was so blind…“ the words weighting heavy on your heart as you stuttered them out between the rising sobs that wanted to escape your lips.

„You are too naive for your own good. “ he muttered darkly, pulling your head up with a sharp tug on your hair as he looked at your [e/c] eyes that looked back at him in with that unconditional love Ardyn couldn’t stand.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance he looked at the tears staining you [s/c] face, the smile curling his lips never fading as his other hand moved towards your face gently caressing the forming bruise on your stinging cheek in contrast with the lingering spite in his eyes.

Had he always looked at you like this?

You couldn’t help but lean into it for what you knew would be the last time his gentle touch would ever touch your skin again. [e/c] meeting his burning amber eyes as tears were beginning to clouding your vision. „We will meet again my dear [Name]. “ he spoke, the affectionate word of endearment dripping with animosity and antipathy. Letting go of your hair, your head fell down again watching as he rose up to his feet as he tipped his hat before turning his broad back towards you.

For the fraction of a second you thought he haltered in his step before leaving you behind with long strides – with a broken heart and spirit.

> _You left me in the dark._


	2. [1/3] A Date - Prompto Argentum

The sun was shining, it was warm and finally the rain had let down for Promptos plan to finally take form.

The second the sun peeked over the high mountains of Eos the blonde man jumped out of his cozy little bed of the camping van the group had been renting for a night to get ready.

Quickly washing his face he went to work on his hair, trying to fix whatever that was he had woke up with. "Hey bed head, who's the special person you're dressing up for." Gladiolus laughed as he ruffled the almost tamed mop of hair growing on Promptos head, undoing all the work he had put in for the past 10 minutes.

"Can you not?" Prompto muttered annoyed as he shoved Gladio out of his personal space, carefully smoothing his hair back up with both of his hands as the three other men were slowly getting up to start their day.

Finally happy with the result he got up to throw his bag onto the bed, spreading all the clothes he had brought on their trip on his bed bunk.

"How about that." Ignis pointed towards one of Promptos more formal attires. "Dress to impress."

"Can you three pipe down please..." a gruff voice came from one of the beds by a very sleepy prince. Ignoring Noctis whining Gladiolus snatched the usual skirt-pants and top Prompto wore every day, throwing it at the blonde. "Nah just let him be himself, if she doesn't like him dressed as a dork it's already over."

"True." Ignis nodded his head in agreement as Prompto hastily shuffled around the van, putting all his things in his bag including his camera before slinging it over his shoulder. "Just shut up guys. Better wish me luck."

A buzzing sound came from the mobile beside Promptos bed as he quickly snatched it up -

_1 New Message – [Y/N]_ _❤_ _– On my way! Be there in around 15 minutes! – 7:48 AM_

\- unlocking the screen to type out a reply with a huge smile. Putting the phone into the back pockets of his pants he quickly tied up his boots and got up to rush out the door with a spring in his step.

"Good luck lover boy!" Gladiolus shouted sticking his head out of the small window watching the blonde guy sprint towards his destination. Smiling brightly the blonde turned around running backwards as he waved shouting something incoherent before disappearing down the road.

Removing his head from the window, Gladiolus laughed to himself, thinking about the dreamy look in his blue eyes the blonde had been traveling around with for a while now. "Didn't think the day would come."

Pushing up his glasses as he prepared their breakfast, Ignis nodded, watching the water on the stove starting to boil. "Indeed. Neither did I."

With a big sigh the black haired prince rolled towards the wall, curling up under his blanket.  
_"Just let me sleep."_


	3. [2/3] A Date - Prompto Argentum

_1 New Message – Prompto – I’m running :*_ _– 7:48 AM_

You smiled looking at the message that appeared on screen. Opening the photo app on your phone you took a quick glance at your face today. You had spent a considerable amount of time into getting ready today.

Closing the app you leaned back on your heels, leaning against a short little wall close to the gas station Prompto had told you to wait for him to come and pick you up.

Suddenly your vision went black as a hand obscured your vision and you could hear a quiet chuckle from the playful voice that was now very familiar to you.

“Guess who!”

Slapping his hand away you turned around grinning at the freckled man in front of you. “There you are! I thought you were running here.” You said, hands on your waist in mock anger as you watched him catch his breath, hands on his knees.

“I did! I ran as fast as I could!” he whined as his breathing finally calmed down as he slowly walked backwards towards his destination. “I’m joking!” you chuckled, pushing yourself off the wall as you fell in step with him as the two of you followed a little path off-road down into one of the little forests in Duscae.

Looking up to the smiling man next to you, you couldn’t help but copy his carefree grin.

You and Prompto had been friends for a while now. He and his friends had traveled through your hometown when the two of you met. Prompto had run off to take pictures of sights around town, getting lost on his little trip, when he had found you.

You had no trouble with showing him the way around town.

His outgoing nature and his stupid jokes had easily wormed their way into your heart. His daily messages since then only helped to brighten your days.

 “So, where are we going?”

His smile widened as he looked down into your curious [e/c] eyes as his steps only seemed to get more exited the closer the two of you seemed to get.

“You will see!”

* * *

 

“I don’t know what is cuter, the Chocobo or you!” he said grinning at you through the finder of his camera that he had quickly snatched from his bag before snapping a picture of you blushing a beautiful shade of red.

Prompto had taken you to Wiz Chocobo Post today and before you knew what was going on pulled you towards the huge birds that seemed to take a liking to you, currently trying to take a curious bite of your [h/c] hair.

Over the course of the day you had been running around on two Chocobos, feeding and cuddling with them while Prompto was constantly looking for the perfect moments to take a picture of you – and flirt with you.

Never had anyone given you so much attention than the cute blonde currently sitting in front of you has the two of you grabbed a bite at Wiz little restaurant. Bringing you two huge club sandwiches, Wiz smiled at the two of you, winking at Prompto before returning back to his precious birds.

While eating your enormous meals, Prompto shared a lot about his roadtrip and his friends who were more like brothers to him, with you. Being together with three other man for more than a few weeks, of course there was chaos to ensue.

More than once you almost chocked on your food, laughing at Promptos stories, as the two of you finally finished the main course. Prompto pulled over a bowl of [favorite] ice cream. Digging in his fork he quickly shoved it into his mouth, taking in the flavor of the icy goodness.

“It’s so good! Open your mouth [Name]!” Prompto said shuffling closer on his chair, holding up a fork with [favorite] ice cream towards your mouth. Blushing you looked down at the fork with eyebrows raised high on your forehead.

“Really Prompto?”

“Really!”

Looking him straight into his blue eyes, not once blinking, as your lips enveloped the spoon of the delicious treat. Now it was Promptos turn to blush scarlet as he watched you liking your lips. You could hear his breath hitch as a mumbled “damn” fell out of his mouth.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the face he pulled right now.

Sweet revenge.


	4. [3/3] A Date - Prompto Argentum

It was slowly getting dark when the two of you made your way back towards the gas station the two of you had met up today. You were walking in a comfortable silence when the bright sign of the station came into view.

You couldn’t help but notice that Prompto was getting more and more agitated as you slowly reached your goal - you could feel it too. Heart growing heavy and a lump forming in your throat as you watched the bright light dance closer.

You could hear Prompto swallow hard before his gaze finally met yours again hesitantly.

“You know [Name], I – I really like you, you know?”

Eyes going wide your body came to a stop as you stared at the blonde man in front of you with big [e/c] eyes. You could feel your heartbeat picking up as you felt the whole world just stop around you at his shy words.

“Do you… uhm do you think we could make it work?” he asked, running a hand through his hair as his steps halted before looking at you with a glimmer of hope in his shining blue eyes.

Heartbeat echoing in your hearts you took your chance.

“We will.” Grabbing his hand you gently intertwined your fingers with his, you couldn’t help the huge smile forming on your lips as you leaned against his shoulder.

Breathing in deeply he nuzzled against your [h/c] hair as you leaned against him. His arms embracing you as he slowly pulled up your chin before his soft lips pressed gently onto yours. You could feel your body melting against his, arms now slung around his neck as his slightly chapped lips nipped at your lower ones deepening the kiss as his arms rested on your hips.

Sadly though the moment had to end too quickly to both of your liking the two of you had quickly run out of air. Parting his lips from you he quickly tried to catch his breath.

 “Whoa, well I am looking forward to more of that!” he giggled, finally feeling a stone lift from his heart, Promptos mood greatly increased and returned back to his usual chipper self as he happily swung around his arm that was holding tightly onto yours.

* * *

 

“Now let’s go, wouldn’t want to miss your bus!”

“See you soon! I try to visit as soon as I can [Name]. Don’t miss me too much!” he yelled waving franticly at the bus taking you back to your apartment in Lestallum.

Back in the city you instantly threw your heavy bag in a random corner, grabbing your phone before flopping onto the bed with exhaustion. You could already feel your eyelids falling shut before a quiet buzz and a bright light from your phone disrupted the silence of your apartment.

Instantly your fingers typed in your unlock code to look at the messages you had received.

_2 New Message – Prompto - I call you tomorrow! – 9:22 PM_

_Sleep well [Name]. – 9:22 PM_

_\- Your love sick Chocobo <3 _

Smiling to yourself you held your phone close to you as turned around in bed finally getting some well-deserved sleep.


	5. Attraction - Noctis Lucis Caelum

Every time he saw this flower his mind went back to a memory, so very vivid still in his mind, as if it had been just yesterday that he had met you.  
  
His blue eyes were scanning his surroundings of the small city near the countryside of the kingdom. He could feel his muscles relaxing as he stretched his arms towards the sky, cracking his neck. Taking in a deep breath of the country air his eyes closed as he felt a small smile play around his lips.  
  
They had been driving for some hours and everyone had their own agenda in the city so Noctis found himself walking the street by himself, taking in the unknown surroundings of the city as he paced around the various shops around when he first noticed you.  
  
Your smile was bright surrounded by an assortment of all kind of different flowers in all colors and shades around you.  
  
Slowly approaching you he continued to watch you place some flowers together to bind them into a bouquet of different beautiful and colorful flowers. He didn’t notice that your [e/c] eyes had set on him with a curious expression on your features.  
  
He was only drawn from his stupor when you suddenly approached him with certain quick steps and came to a sudden halt in front of him studying his features with her nose almost too close for comfort in his face.  
He felt his face instantly flush as she locked eyes with him and a smile played on her lips.  
  
“U-uhm yes?” were the only stupid words his mind could form right now in this situation.  
  
“You are the prince!” you said suddenly surprising him. He could feel his stomach turning. There should be no one who knows that he was still alive let alone how he looks like today.  
  
He was opening and closing his mouth gaping at you like a fish when he felt your fingers brush back the hair in front of his face behind his ear placing something behind it.  
  
“It fits you my prince.” You said hiding a giggle behind your [s/c] hand as you stepped back to take a look at the prince in front of you.  
  
His fingertips instantly went to touch the flower you had placed behind his hair - the petals soft to the touch of his fingers. Eyes wide he gazed into your [e/c] eyes as he felt his face burn.  
  
Carefully picking the stem from behind his ear he looked at the flower she had put in his hair. The flower in his hand was beautiful, color white as the snow as its petals twisted around the fragile yellow center.  
  
A Gardenia.  
  
“It will be our secret!” you said placing a finger over your lips. He could only stare at you. He had no words only his heart was thumping at a rapid pace as he took your [s/c] hand into his and placed a soft lingering kiss onto it. He could see your face flushing and he couldn’t help but smile at your reaction to his gesture.  
  
A loud chime pulled both of you back onto your feet into reality.  
  
Startled the both of you jumped apart watching the clock tower and it’s indices moving slowly. He had totally forgot the time. Without him knowing the time had quickly passed and he had to get back to his friends again or Gladiolus would be grumpy again.  
  
Slowly untangling his fingers from yours, you smiled at him knowing that he had to leave. “It was a pleasure to meet you my prince.” You said with a smile though it looked kind of disappointed.  
  
“Call me Noctis please.” He answered, stealing one last glance at the clock tower. “I hope to meet you again someday.” He said reluctantly turning his back towards you as he went back to find his friends again playing with the petals of the flower in his hand turning around one more time to see you waving at him.

  
_From this day on whenever he saw Gardenias he could only think back of his memory of meeting you._


	6. Sweet Ophelia - Ardyn Izunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Suicide!]
> 
> Ophelia
> 
> Ophelia is a character in William Shakespeare's play Hamlet. In Act 4 Scene 7, Queen Gertrude reports that Ophelia had climbed into a willow tree and the branch had broken and dropped Ophelia into the brook, where she drowned.

The pain was too much for one little insignificant mortal woman to be carried. Heart heavy as lead, you could do naught but watch the very man you loved oh so dearly, as he fell into the darkness he had once fought against with all his might.

Ere the two of you had changed eyes he had still been the pure light that had saved your very tainted soul from the arduous call of the void.

But his blessing was a curse in disguise – threatening to tear him apart as his mind was shattered to pieces by the very people he had once called his own blood, stealing not only his good name, but every piece of life inside of him.

Demonized by a haughty and heinous man, now sitting on the Throne, the King had burned his own hateful words into the minds of the common folk. Turning the man standing by you into a man appalled by his own very existence.

An existence he had wanted to end so badly but there was no escape from the bounds of his immortal body. The only little light keeping a flicker of humanity in him was the fragile [s/c] hand holding his as it slowly ran over his broken body.

And soon their barren words were turned onto you - as you were his little _callet_.

They tortured his mind and body - amercing agonizing punishment to the very man who had saved their own people, their children, from a fate no one deserved.

Their stinging words towards you were more painful than any stab or pain he could bear any longer.

And so, he had left you behind.

Fleeing from the very borders of the land he had once called his beloved home.

_Sweet Ophelia_

_When young blood escapes_

He had never returned.

Many years you had been waiting for him. To hold his hand in yours once more.

But it was not meant to be.

The gods were surely looking down at you in spite.

Placing a bundle of rue onto the very spot your eyes had first met his before you climbed the cold stone under your naked feet to stand over the sweeping dark waters of the brook running under the bridge.

Closing your eyes you took your last step - embracing the stinging cold arms of the waves below.

_Go up, up away_

“What will you do?”

The rightful King was kneeling next to his beaten body, watching as his breath slowed down.

“Erase me form history once more?” He asked, the corners of his lips lifting. As he send one last pained smile towards the King above him.

“Close your eyes, forever more.”

With a smile he closed his tired eyes before his mind was freed from the shackles of his immortal body – welcoming the darkness as a long awaited friend.

_Vows that break_

_Go up, up away_

White, blinding light illuminated the darkness around him. Opening his amber eyes he was greeted by the very room he had been waiting patiently in before the King of Kings had finally arrived to bring an end to his story.

But the damage he had done was gone, instead the banners around were blowing with a gentle breeze as he could feel the warm rays of sunshine through the colored windows on the high walls, falling onto the countless shining marble steps leading up to the throne that sat at the heart of the throne room.

And on those very steps, a piece of him was waiting – a piece he had hath lost, oh so long ago.

Slowly he walked towards the figure waiting for him in front of the throne, longing tugging at his heart as he saw the shining [h/c] hair dance around in the wind.

Turning around before him was the woman he had longed for centuries – just as beautiful as she had been on the day he had left her.

Reaching out her hand for his to take, he intertwined his fingers with hers, before her eyes met his as he lost himself in her peaceful smile as his mind finally felt at peace.

 

_“Welcome home.”_

_Sweet Ophelia_

_Go, up, up away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is really angsty. I really wanted to explore Ardyns past a bit more while also giving him a bittersweet ending, like Noctis had. Forgive me  
> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hngC2sPHWyQ


	7. Fireworks - Ardyn Izunia

Sounds of a violin floating through the warm summer night air accompanied by the powerful notes of a piano to form a beautiful melody were filling your ears. Tomorrow was to be the historical day of the signing ceremony of the state of Insomnia and the Niflheim Empire that would finally bring peace to both nations.

  
Most of the people of Insomnia were overjoyed and elated by the news of a potential peace treaty. It was certainly not foreseen by anyone before it actually happened, but the people's faith in their King was true.

King Regis had always ruled with a great understanding of the world around him and his years on the throne had made him one of the wisest man you had ever had the honor to be in the presence of and standing here – in the very presence of royalty and most important figures of both Insomnia and Niflheim mingling was certainly not something you were used to.

It was easy to get lost in the atmosphere of the evening.

The air filled with electricity and seemed to be filled with a sense of happiness and bliss, smiles were worn on almost everyone's faces around you as they danced merrily on the balcony of the royal castle, while both of the two nation's leaders were quietly talking to one another in one of the quieter corners of the balcony.

But there was a certain unknown feeling twisting your guts as you watched silently from the side lines of the party as your eyes lingered on your King.

Everything was too perfect to be true.

But sometimes you need to close your eyes and believe in peace and normality -  _right?_

You couldn't help the frown that was tugging down the corners of your lips as your eyes danced over to a couple standing close to the extensive aquarium that lit everything in a soft blue hue. Eyes filled with worry you observed your close friend Nyx, who was one of the Kingsglaives of the King, converse with the ever gorgeous Lady Lunafreya. The feeling in your stomach weighting even heavier when he pulled out the present Crowe wanted to give to the prince's betrothed before she had been found dead...

You couldn't help but swallow down the ebbing feeling of worry that was trying to fill your mind with negative outcomes of tomorrow's ceremony.

"Why the long face my dear." joked a melodic voice close to you. You hadn't heard anybody approaching before.

"Pardon?" you said turning around to face the person beside you, before your voice got stuck inside your throat as your eyes locked with burning amber ones that stole your breath away.

"Do excuse my impertinence, I did not mean to insult you. I saw you standing all by your lone self, so I thought I would keep the fair lady a little bit of company."

You could feel your body tensing as the tall man grinned at you with a playful smirk playing on his wide lips as he casually leaned against the back of the balcony you had rested against, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the couple you had previously eyed before through the elegant flute filled with sparkling champagne that he had brought with him.

"If I may follow protocol and introduce myself." He said, taking a quick sip of the liquor before his body shifted towards you. Taking off the hat he wore you quickly interrupted him before he could do even as much as bow down in front of you.

"There is no need for an introduction sir."

His eyes seemed to light up with certain interest at your words as he chuckled making the little lines around his eyes and lips crinkle. It was a very pleasant sound to your ears– that voice of his.

"I don't think anyone could forget the name of Ardyn Izunia. The Chancellor of Niflheim. It's all over the news I have to inform you."

You couldn't help your sweeping eyes as they took in the well-dressed man next to you. He was dressed in the very clothes he had been shown on all national television channels in the past week. The same brown hair with that unique tint of fuchsia moving slightly with the nightly breeze, the faint stubble around his lips.

How could anybody attending this party  _not_  know who this man was? How could anybody not know that this was one of the most political and influential people of Niflheim.

"My reputation precedes me, I see." He chuckled darkly placing his black hat back onto the unruly mop of long hair. "You wouldn't fathom how many do though, my dear." He whispered before emptying his champagne flute in one quick sip.

Twirling around the empty glass in his hand, his eyes caught yours again and you almost felt naked under his intense stare. It felt like he already knew everything about you without exchanging a single word with you, eyes looking past the walls you had built to protect yourself.

"If I may be so blunt to ask your name?" He asked, grabbing two more flutes of the light beverage from one of the waiters that were pacing around quietly over the venue.

"[Name] [Surname]."

"Well then [Name], how about a toast to this auspicious of days and of course, our preordained meeting."

Your stomach flipped with every word he spoke, making your cheeks flush at this man's poise. Taking the little champagne flute he offered you, your gaze met his.

"Cheers." He winked, a bright smile on his lips as loud pops started to ring through the air, the music in the background changed pace to a cheerful melody that invited everybody to sway to the lively notes carried over by the piano and strings.

"Cheers." You echoed watching his lips as they moved to drink from the new glass of champagne eyes wandering away from the curious man next to you as you watched various colors bursting in the sky, illuminating it with beautiful sparkling fireworks.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. Insomnia looked so beautiful and calm painted in all kind of color while people were cheering and clapping all around you.

Watching these colors burst in the night sky over the city you felt like maybe – just maybe, everything would work out. You had faith in your King. With a smile you watched the spectacle unfold as the man next to you eyed you with an everlasting smile, watching the colors dance in the reflection of your deep [e/c] orbs.

Pushing away from the balcony's rest he placed down the glass onto the silver tablet of a nearby waiter as he spun towards you in one fluid motion, his coat swiveling with his every move.

"Would you care to entertain me, [Name], with a dance?"

Staring at his outstretched tan hand you could hear your mind screaming at you to run far away from the man with the burning amber eyes. It screamed danger.

 ** _Danger_**  -

but your body betrayed you. Your name rolling down his tongue almost sensually was enough to send your stomach into a turmoil of emotions as you gently placed your hand in his as he quickly pulled you closer to him, amber eyes framed by dark long lashes gazing deep into the depths of you [e/c] ones, leaving you completely bare to him.

"Good girl." He purred, his hand snaking around your back to push you even further against his own body. His voice lit a fire inside of you that you did not think anyone could kindle in mere minutes of meeting them.

But you ignored the sinking feeling. You ignored your head screaming at you in vain.

Closing your eyes, one hand intertwined with his as the other one rested on his shoulder, you spun around slowly in the arms of a stranger.

You could feel stares lingering on you but you buried your head deeper into the Chancellors shoulder.

For once you wanted not to think of consequences.

_For once you need to close your eyes and believe in peace and normality -_

_...right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


	8. A Date - Ardyn Izunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr. The person requesting wanted me to write something similar like "A Date" with Prompto but for Ardyn. Enjoy.

Noctis and his friends had left you at the small hotel the five of you had booked for the night before they had headed of meeting with one of the most influencial political people in Altissia. Camelia – the first secretary.

Ignis had given you a map of the city so you wouldn’t get lost on your little trip around, taking in all the sights Altissia had to offer. The city had been built around water and the several different districts were connected through various streets and numerous canals streaming through the city.

The climate in Accordo was so different to Duscae. It was such a different sight to what you were used to in Lestallum.

Lestallum was big, sure but this was a whole other level of amazing. The architecture was beautiful compared to the more practical style of your hometown. Little cafes and parks littered the various small streets around the city.

There was so much to see and barely any time - but before you could even turn around the first corner you felt your body collide with another, running into a firm tall figure.

“Oh [Name], what a wonderful coincidence!” you heard the man you had run in exclaim before your eyes traveled up towards a very familiar face, framed by long strands of unruly purplish hair.

“Ardyn.” You said, taking a step back to get out of his personal space.

 _Coincidence._ Of course.

With a smile he looked down, watching you curiously. “What leads you to Altissia?”

You wanted to reply with a snarky comment but you settled with the truth.

“I am waiting for my friends.” You said, [e/c] eyes wandering around the area so they would not meet with his inquisitive ones burning into yours. His gaze always felt like he could read your mind as you tried to search for an excuse to quickly remove yourself from this situation.

You had never hated Ardyns company – he certainly had a way with words but your friends were right – there was something off about him and Ignis had told everyone to keep their guard up around him and noted that he was surely following them on their journey all over Eos.

“They left to take care of some business. I wanted to take a look around town before heading back to our hotel. So if you don’t mind.” You said quickly trying to push past the curious man in front of you.

Though Ardyn would have none of that. “Come now my dear, why not enjoy the rare time we have, unaccompanied by your Prince and his pups.”

Snaking his arm around your waist he pulled you along with him towards the colorful lights of the various stalls the crowds had gathered around in Altissia.

“With you?” you said, sarcasm lacing your voice as you were pushed through the crowd of people and couples around you, firm grip around your body as he kept you close.

“The best company you could wish for I imagine.” He replied with a chuckle. You couldn’t help the small laugh escaping at his words.

* * *

 

The sun was almost setting and time had seemed to fly past much too quick to your dismay. Ardyn had led or rather _pulled_ you around town, checking out every place of interest you had circled on your map.

The ice cream stand Prompto had found earlier after arriving in Altissia had caught your eye instantly and Ardyn could see you eyeing the sweet treats couples and kids were enjoying around you. Before you could even suggest buying some, Ardyn had swiftly strode over towards man selling ice cream.

To be honest you wouldn’t have guessed him to have a sweet tooth, but he sure looked like he quite enjoyed his pistachio cream with a bright smile and it grew only bigger when he stole some of you own [favorite] ice cream as he watched you blush as he licked his lips clean.

The parks sprinkled all over Altissia were beautiful and full of all kind of flowers you had never seen around your area. You could sit here all day, sunlight dancing on your face, feeling the sea breeze ruffling your hair slightly as you sat close to the strange man beside you before he pointed towards the huge fountain at the center of the park.

You can make a wish, he said, when you throw a coin into its clear waters, before he pressed a coin in your hand to throw into. Together you watched as the coin sank down to the bottom, surrounded by countless others as you made your wish.

After a while he decided to drag you towards one of the most expensive restaurants you had ever the chance to set foot in and had shared a wonderful conversation while enjoying some of the best wine you had ever tasted – watching the sun slowly set on the horizon.

It was wonderful just wandering arm in arm around town, without any disturbance or Prompto and Noctis pushing you around while holding hands with a man you were slowly but surely growing incredibly fond of.

Though all the walking around the many parks and the countless stairs, leading up and down the complicated city had made your feet ache painfully. You tried to hide it – you didn’t want to this day to end at all but with one glance, Ardyn noticed immediately before he lead you towards a bench near one of the gondola stations.

Waiting for the gondola to take you back to the area your hotel was located in, you looked around the great view over the city you had from the little tower you were waiting on.

Watching the sun set, your thoughts were pulled towards your four friends, wishing with all your heart that their negotiations for Luna’s safety and the calling for the The Tide Mother, Leviathan, would bear fruits.

A gentle touch caught your attention back to the present when fingers were ghosting over the [s/c] skin of your hand. Heart quickening, your eyes caught by amber ones as tan fingers slipped between your own, caressing your skin. His touch send shivers down your spine as his eyes burned into yours.

“Do not fret [Name]. I am sure your prince will succeed in his endeavor.” Ardyn said with a confident smile on his lips. There was so much confidence in his voice. It was like he knew exactly what would happen in the future.

“You are right.” You said, eyes downcast as you bit your lip in worry.

Gently his hand cupped your cheeks as his other gloved one tilted your chin up to meet back with his amber eyes as he leaned in closer.

“Let us not dwell on dreadful thoughts about tomorrow. Stay here. In the present with me.” He said, voice low as he almost whispered into your ear.

You could feel his light stubble grazing you cheeks as his lips pressed on the corner of your lips softly. Closing your eyes, your hand held desperately onto his own still grasping yours as your legs were starting to turn into jelly as his lips continued to linger.

“You are mine now.” He said before you could feel him nip at your bottom lip before his mouth moved against yours and you could feel your body responding to him. His hand parted from yours to pull you closer against his chest as it wound around the back of your head to deepen the kiss. Hand tangling into the warm fabric of his coat, you could feel yourself getting lost in the moment.

The way he kissed you made your heart ache. It was aggressive - possessive even as his tongue moved against yours.

But before you could even really realize what had just happened he pulled away, smirking at the way you looked at him. Half lidded eyes, red lips slightly parted as you desperately tried to catch air back into your lungs.

“The gondola arrived.”

And with a smile he stood up, as he strode towards the gondolier to reserve seats for the two of you. Blinking you jumped up quickly catching up to him as he sat down into the little boat, his arm pulling you against his chest as it carried you slowly over the water.

* * *

 

It had been a silent ride and before you knew it you were standing in front of the entrance to your hotel.

He could see your face falling and he quickly pulled your hand towards his face, kissing your knuckles, eyes not leaving yours as your heartbeat once again picked up at his touch.

“I will see you tomorrow my dear. It will be a grand day.” He said before bowing down with his usual gesture and a grin playing on his lips. “Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight.” With a smile you turned around walking towards your hotel before you froze.

_Tomorrow?_

Turning around you wanted to ask him what he meant but when you turned around again there was no sight of the chancellor.

He was gone.


End file.
